Loving Her
by lunarmidnightwolf
Summary: A fluffy about Marco and Luffia. Set in regular setting where they are gangsters aka mafia instead of pirates... Luffia's wedding day a happy and joyous moment until something happens robbing her of her precious older brother and the man she was to marry. Who will be there to pick up the pieces of the lovable broken girl? Well her brother's best friend of course...
1. Wedding in Shambles

Just another one shot sorry if you are reading Pirate King I'm trying to write it all out before posting so here is Marco/FemLuffy hope this will tide you over for a bit...

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I don't own One Piece so now on to the show...

A/N: Oyajii means old man or pops a laid back version of dad

* * *

"ACE!" yelled a black haired girl as she began to break and throw the things in her private hospital room

"Luffia, stop" yelled Marco whom had been a close friend of her now deceased older brother as nurses and doctors rushed in only to be shooed out by Marco

"ACE!" yelled the girl as tears streamed down her face "ACE!"

"Stop Luffia, your wounds!" yelled Marco as Luffia yelled and pushed him away when he went to hold her

"Ace! Stop it, stop!" yelled Luffia as she held her head in anguish

"The funeral is over Luffia, Ace is" began Marco as Luffia glared at him

"Stop it, Shut up, SHUT UP! He can't be dead!" yelled Luffia again as she clenched her fist

"Luffia" began Marco as she interrupted him

"I already pinched myself hard enough to know this isn't a dream but he can't be gone he's my brother" growled Luffia

"He promised he wouldn't die that he'd be there for me, he'd protect me see me at my wedding day. But it's not a dream is it Marco?" asked Luffia as she slumped down

"He's really gone isn't he?" asked Luffia as Marco stood there silently

"Yeah he is" replied Marco bluntly as Luffia sat there holding back sobs

"Luffia" came Marco's gentle voice the voice he only used with her as he took her gently into his arms

"Marco" sobbed Luffia finally

"He's gone" cried Luffia as Marco began to gently rub her hair in a calming manner as he shushed her

"He's really gone, he promised he'd be at my wedding he promised" cried Luffia as Marco held her tighter hating the tears and sobs that came from the woman

"I'm sorry" mumbled Marco

"I wasn't even there at his funeral, I didn't get to say good bye" sobbed the girl into Marco's shirt

"It wasn't your fault Luffia" assured Marco remembering the crash he was right in front the vehicle that Ace was riding in that was transporting Luffia to her wedding ceremony

_Marco fake smiled as his buddies joked with Luffia's husband to be __Eustass Kid__ he was alright for someone who wasn't part of their ever growing family_

_"Hey Kid this time tomorrow you'll be a caged bird" joked Thatch as Jozu smirked_

_"Yup, like I've always said marriage requires a man to prepare 4 types of "rings":  
* The Engagement Ring  
* The Wedding Ring  
* The Suffe-Ring  
* The Endu-Ring"_

_At that the car full of Luffia's family and friends filled with laughter_

_"Can't believe you're getting married" joked Izou_

_"Can't believe he's marrying Ace's sister" laughed Vista _

_"You best take care of that spit-fire, or big brother Ace will kick your ass and not to mention so will Oyaji and all of us" joked Haruta_

_"Why's Ace riding with the bride anyway thought he was riding with us while Oyaji rode with Luffia" spoke Thatch_

_"Ace asked Oyaji if he could ride alone with Luffia before Oyaji does the honors of giving away his sister so Oyaji is riding up front in the limo with Jimbei who's driving Luffia's limo" said Izo with a smile_

_"He wants to ask if she's sure about marrying you Kid as well as put up front all your faults" joked Haruta some more _

_The next thing they knew they heard a crashing noise from behind as Marco's head turned quickly to the noise to see the limo that carried the bride-to-be, his best friend, Oyaji and their friend Jimbei tumbling from a SUV's impact as the car rolled into the guard rail and down into an embankment followed by several guys getting out holding guns._

_ "LUFFIA, ACE, OYAJI, JIMBEI!" yelled Marco as the other's who had turned to also look quickly stopped the car and ran over yelling for Ace, Luffia, Oyaji, and Jimbei_

_Gun shots were heard a moment later as Marco and the others sprinted for Luffia's limo_

_"LUFFIA, ACE, OYAJI, JIMBEI!" yelled Marco as he ran towards the car as he brandished his own gun and began to shoot at the unknown men_

_The unknown men scattered a few moments later after successfully releasing a few more rounds _

_As they ran Izou was able to shoot one man down wounding him in his leg as Izou quickly went to kick the perpetrator's gun away._

_Izou, Haruta and Kid went to deal with the guy while Thatch, Jozu and Marco himself went to check on the limo_

_Marco arrived a little ahead of Thatch and Jozu as he saw Jimbei crawl out he heard someone kick out the already broken window of the limo out_

_"Ace, Luffia!" came Marco's shocked voice as he tried to help both out_

_"Grab Luffia" mumbled Ace as he coughed up blood Marco did as he was asked_

_"Oyaji!" came the voices of Marco's friends as they tried to get Whitebeard out of the limo_

_Luffia who was now out tried to help Marco pull her brother_

_The small gang pulled the three from the wreckage just as the car began to catch fire and in few moments as they reached the road once more the car exploded_

_"ACE!" cried Luffia as he heard Ace cough more blood up_

_Everything dimmed around Luffia as her brother smiled up at her as she sat there in her now ruined white gown her brother in her arms dying he had gunshot wounds and multiple lacerations littered his body where glass and other things cut into his skin_

_"Marco" called Ace as Marco who sat next to Luffia grabbed his hand while Oyaji and the others sat there next to Ace calling his name and telling him to stay awake, to not fall asleep and to stay silent to save his strength_

_"Marco" called Ace again as he looked at the man_

_"Take care of Luffia for me please take care of my baby sister" Marco gritted his teeth as he nodded_

_"Isn't that something you should ask the groom" answered Marco as he clenched the man's hand as Ace shook his head_

_"Never liked the guy" he then turned to Luffia and looked at her_

_"Luffia, I love you take care little sister. I'm… I'm so… sorry for… for ruin… ruining your wed… wedding day" spoke Ace as he felt the last of his strength leave him_

_"Ace?!" called Luffia as she looked at her brother his eyes becoming dull_

_"Ace! Ace please you promised you wouldn't die" cried Luffia as she held him tears began to stream down her face_

_"Luffia you're bleeding" said Marco as he saw the ever growing red spot on her dress_

_"ACE!" Yelled Luffia as Marco tried to pull the girl away from her already dead brother's body as help came_

_Luffia passed out moments later from blood loss still refusing to let her brother go_

The sight would haunt him for forever the growing red on Luffia's ever white wedding gown

Luffia cried the rest of the night.

Being calmer as day approached once more Luffia awoke to Marco still waiting in her hospital room

"Marco?" asked Luffia as he woke up

"Kid? Where is he?" asked Luffia as she saw the ring on her finger

"Marco where's Kid?" asked Luffia as Marco shook his head

"Bastard left you a note" mumbled Marco as he pointed to the note

The note read:

**_Luffia,_**

**_I'm not sure where I'll be by the time you read this Luffia but I've called off the wedding._**

**_Our wedding day was ruined when you got into the car accident. Its bad luck to marry once something like that happens._**

**_Kid_**

Luffia's eyes brimmed with tears as the man she was suppose to marry ran off all because of some accident that claimed her brother's life. She lost the two most important men in her life all in a span of a few weeks.

Her life was falling apart

"Luffia?" called a voice as Luffia looked to see Marco sighing

"I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better we hunted him down after finding out he was ditching town and kicked his ass pretty good"

The shattered girl shook her head and lay down in the hospital bed as she curled up and began to weep

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed till next time~

Lunar


	2. How he came to love her

Here's Part two I know I could have posted it all together but it seemed more like a two chappie to me so sorry here's the rest :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Again I do not own One Piece but I hope you enjoy anyway...

A/N:translations-

Shinai: Bamboo swords

Hakama: Japanese trousers

Sumimasen: I'm sorry/ sorry

Hayaku: quickly/ hurry

Oniichan: big brother/ elder brother

Konichi wa: Good morning

Ora: sound of surprise mainly used by delinquents/ people like delinquents

Musume: daughter

Eto: roughly translates to how we use uhm uh ect.

Choto Mate Kudasai: Please wait/ one moment

Arigato: Thank you/ thanks

* * *

The following days where the same as she had the nurses send all visitors away all except Marco who already refused to leave and Luffia silently ignored him

On the fourth day Luffia who once again had told to nurse she wanted no visitors curled up and held her ring tightly in her hand

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Luffia?" growled a voice as Luffia looked up to see her best friend walk through the door holding his *shinai in his *hakama looking frustrated as multiple nurses angrily held him trying to escort him out

"Excuse me young man" began one nurse as said man glared at her successfully silencing her

"Luffia where's the Luffia who refused to be second best at anything the glutton who could eat everything in sight the girl who encouraged us her best friends to follow their dreams instead of reforming into mindless robots?" yelled the man

"Zoro" whispered Luffia

"Here he is officer" spoke a woman who was holding Zoro

"Shit" mumbled Zoro as he waved and ran out

Marco who sat there smiled at that Luffia had some good friends

Standing up Marco made his way to the door to get Zoro off the hook with the cops.

Luffia smiled as she watched the blonde man go to save her best friend as she shook her head

He's right, Zoro is right just what the hell am I doing? I loved Ace he was my brother but what about the family I still have here alive? Look at what I've done I've shut everyone out and I've hurt Marco so much for staying but he's only doing what Ace asked they were best friends he's hurting just as much as I am thought Luffia as she looked to her bedside to see his favorite hat the very hat that not even Luffia could talk him out of wearing to her own wedding

Ace's hat; the one she had given him so long ago to match the one that she adored given to her by her old mentor Shanks before his leaving for America. His hat sat there looking the worst for wear the hat a little torn up and dirty but it was still Ace's and now it was hers

"I love you Ace, kick Sabo's ass for me since you went on ahead and watch over me ok?" She whispered as she touched the hat lightly as she mentioned their brother Sabo who had died before them after he had run away when they were kids

Taking a large breath as she closed her eyes she slipped off her engagement ring and looked at the discolored skin that now sat there on her finger she placed the ring at the bedside table and got up and dressed

"I'm acting horribly aren't I Ace, Sabo I'm so horrible with saying good bye" mumbled Luffia as she changed her clothing

"Hey so that friend of yours" began a voice at the door as it opened to show Marco entering as Luffia was shirt less

Marco's eyes grew wide before he blushed and turned away

"*Sumimasen! throw on a shirt, *hayaku!" cried Marco a little flustered

Here he was in love with said girl and he was now charged with her welfare and he had walked in on her naked great just great thought Marco

The gods must hate me he added as a small twitch appeared

He remembered the first time meeting the little spit fire just like it was yesterday he had practically fallen out of his seat after Ace had finally revealed that he had a little sister that he was taking care of and that of course made her **_their _**little sister.

It started simple enough after the revelation and of course Ace's stubbornness about not wanting his sister around the mafia more than necessary which equaled out to never being allowed to come around they had all become curious as to what kind of girl the pyromaniac/narcoleptic/black hole gangster had. So they began to ask questions which lead to the largest smile they had ever seen fill his face

His smile was so large it looked like it might get stuck like that or break his face in half or something along those lines. She was his world his only living sibling that was for sure (albeit they were foster siblings) and from all the stories that Ace had told them they could easily deduce that Ace had the largest sister complex in the world. But despite Ace's efforts in trying to keep Luffia away from the world they lived in they shortly later found out she was becoming a large major player in their world.

That combined with every story that Ace had ever told them and every comment about Luffia whether it was just a small thing like: If only Luffia were here she'd probably wipe the floor with you all in cards or thank goodness Luffia went to stay at her friend Nami's house I'd hate for her to have seen me come home last night I would have gotten an ear full.

Marco took it to heart and used it to help him draw a mental image that made him fall for the girl the only thing was the mental image he had made of the girl didn't stand a candle to when he saw her for the first time and even that now didn't hold a candle to the woman who stood before him she had matured quite nicely over the years

He had met her for the first time when she was sixteen still in high school and a rough and tough kind of gal she thought dressing up was wrong and that she could kick any males asses and she was right in that fact all though out her high school years she had been the head honcho at her schools no matter how many times she was kicked out of them although as she said in her defense she was only helping out other students which then turned to they came at me first and I warned them not to

But she had been sixteen and well filled out with more womanly charm then should have been allowed. With her goof ball and laid back attitude it was hard to see how she was always the leader of the trouble makers, But of course it was because with that attitude came fierce protectiveness over others, and sometimes unbelievable strength for as smart as she was she was also gullible and naive at times which only added to her charms. And made her irresistible to the male populace.

_Marco had been walking down the street with Ace joking around as they went back to the base when they heard a fight taking place on their turf as they turned down to see what was up they quickly saw a few guys running away as a girl with obsidian black hair that was cut boy-ishly short she wore a grey pleated skirt rolled up so the skirt came only half way up her calves the standard school shoes with white leg warmers and a white school shirt that seemed to have the sleeves rolled up a dark blue blazer lied in the dirty alleyway soaking up the disgusting liquids off the ground along with a black school issued tie and book bag the girl was short of her age probably only 5'2 at the most she was yelling something as she picked up one of the downed boys and began to shake him and yell some more but none of it was comprehensible to Marco as he stared at her and she turned quickly sensing them as her eyes fell on them she quickly dropped the boy and smiled_

_"*Oniichan!" she called smiling _

_"Lu-Luffia?!" yelled Ace disbelieving as he gapped like a fish she was supposed to be at her music lesson today right this minute if Ace was correct and he was and Luffia confirmed it when he asked_

_"Uh yeah you see" began Luffia as Ace rubbed his face ignoring her_

_"I don't care what ever just go home alright I'll be home later" spoke Ace as he waved off her excuses as Luffia glared and pouted at him_

_"I don't want to go home I was going to call Ussop, Zoro and Sanji and see what they were up to since Nami and Robin are both busy today" said Luffia as Ace's eye began to twitch at the thought of any boy being there he growled at bit at her frustrated with her as he stomped over to her and picked her up by the waist and carried her over his shoulder covering her ass with her now disgusting blazer_

_"Can you grab her bag and tie for me Marco?" asked Ace as the man complied still watching as he became amused when said girl began to hit her older brother trying to escape his clutches _

_"Where are you taking me" growled Luffia_

_"Back to the base since I'm not going to leave you home anymore after school if you're not going to extra lessons it's to my work you hear" growled back Ace as he adjusted her by throwing her up a little making her cough a bit at the sudden movement_

_"Oh come on Ace if I call the guys I'm sure Sanji will have snacks for me he's always cooking" huffed Luffia still wiggling as she hit her brother's back_

_"No" replied Ace easily as he walked_

_"Besides that I just got you this new uniform what the hell is it doing ruined already? These stupid things cost a fortune" grumped Ace as Luffia sighed_

That was the first day of forever for Marco as he grew close to the girl as she regularly came over per her brother's orders or risk being hunted down his heart warmed at each smile she graced them with it swelled with every laugh he heard and every time their hands touched his heart raced with anticipation but she was his best friend's younger sister no matter how much he cared and loved the naïve raven haired beauty that was Luffia he could never be with her the way he wanted his heart dropped when she came to that base that day smiling and so obviously happy that made Marco grin as well. His light, his hearts true desire was there and happy as could be then his heart seemed to stop it was like his heart just froze.

_It seemed like any other day he and Ace were goofing off a bit while playing a bit of cards when she ran in a large grin plastered across her beautifully tanned skin her cheeks were rosy from her obvious run her eyes shone more beautiful than any gem with unrelenting delight while her tussled hair stuck out in strange angles from her run_

_"Oniichan!" yelled Luffia as she ran to him jumping up and down to the amusement of those around them as she began to babble something that no one could comprehend before her brother fell back as Luffia knocked him out of his seat in excitement_

_"*Konichi wa Luffia" greeted Marco with a grin and a wave as the others laughed and he joined in_

_"Ah Marco!" greeted Luffia as she grinned even wider if that was even possible as she pounced over to him and grabbed his hands in excitement_

_"Guess what guess what?!" yelled Luffia in excitement as the door banged open_

_"*Ora? What's all this noise about?" came a voice as they turned to see Oyaji enter from his office_

_"Oyaji!" yelled Luffia as she ran to him and hugged him_

_"Guess what?!" yelled Luffia again making the large man laugh as he bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder_

_"What happened *musume?" asked Oyaji to his one and only adoptive daughter_

_"Kid asked me out on a date Oyaji" smiled Luffia as groans began around her Luffia turned to see Ace being held back by one Marco whose face was hidden by shadows as various others of Pop's crew growled as the hand on Luffia's tightened a bit she turned back to Oyaji curious_

Luffia, his beloved ditzy Luffia didn't seem to understand that she was **their** precious Luffia and they wouldn't allow any guy near her without their approval it had taken a bit even for Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Franky, and Brook they were her old school gang who had all taken up their dreams just like Luffia who was now studying in college.

But Eustass Kid got past them because Luffia wouldn't have it any other way she was in love with him and Marco loved her so much that he only wanted to make her happy and so he against his better judgment got the others to oblige. Although it was wicked of him he only wished that Luffia and Eustass would break up but things seemed to go so smoothly for the two that not even six months after they started dating Eustass proposed and Marco couldn't stop hating himself for not being more greedy and taking Luffia when he had the chance but another part of him was sad that it wasn't him that placed those sunny and loving smiles on her face his heart never stopped loving her although she belonged to another he couldn't stop the pounding of his heart in his chest every time they were alone and she smiled just for him.

And then that bastard left. It felt as if the gods were making fun of Marco by finally granting his wish. And it hurt to see her so broken her brother his best friend gone. The man she was prepared to spend her life with had walked away quicker than he had come. Marco's deepest wicked wish for the person that took her away to vanish had happened and it only made him angry. He was mad at himself he was mad at his circumstances and he was mad most at the world.

He was a horrible person he had wished that they would break up and the god of tricks had probably heard and granted it in the most wicked way possible. He took his best friend and broke the love of his life.

But he had to keep moving forward he needed to be there since there was no one else now. For Luffia and for the promise he had made to her brother now.

"*Eto, are you done?" asked Marco not even daring to turn around

"*Choto mate kudasai" spoke Luffia as he heard a few more rustling noses

"Ok you can turn around now" said Luffia as Marco turned his eyes widening in surprise

There she stood as if nothing had ever happened she was dressed in a red long sleeve sweater it covered all the areas that had been hurt so not even a scab was visible except the single sliver that graced her face she wore shorts though showing off the white of her bandages that contrasted against her naturally tanned skin.

She stood there with a smile her hands held tightly behind her back

"*Arigato Marco, you've been so good to me and patient sumimasen for being such a headache to you"

Marco still stood there transfixed upon her she looked so at peace with herself all of a sudden looking at the ground he smiled a bit he could see the pain that still lingered but he also could see the acceptance of what had come to pass.

This was his girl; just like that moss headed boy had said this was the Luffia they knew and loved. This was the love of his life.

* * *

Hoping this One Shot Fluffy was good please R&R let me know hopefully this is tiding you over if your still waiting for the next chapter of Pirate King...

Till Next time~

Lunar

P.s.

I know I picked Kid only cause I wanted it to be a character that I could turn bad without a second thought so really I'm not too into Kid but I figured out of all my picks he was the best choice...


End file.
